


all the little games we play

by unconventionaled



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventionaled/pseuds/unconventionaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crux of it, really, was that Katherine didn’t try to push Elena either way – towards vampirism or humanity. They just were, the both of them, killers and monsters and content. So it was Elena who kissed Katherine first, and not the other way around. The reciprocation, however, was enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the little games we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheneedstobeprotected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/gifts).



> This is for Laura (always) but it is also for Kristeen and everyone else who screams about Kelena.

No one knew precisely how the fuck things got like this.

It might be wrong that Katherine was the one who took one look at the situation and then turned to Stefan and Damon, asking "You know this is your fault, don't you?" but then again it might be completely fitting. It depends who you asked. When it was (rather rudely) demanded that Katherine explain her train of thought, she just shrugged. "You're refusing to adjust to her reality,"she explained. Naturally, they refused to accept that. There were many reasons she'd liked the Salvatore brothers, but their grace in being wrong had not been one of those. She'd have liked to say it had at least ranked above the size of their dicks. That would be a lie. So Damon angrily insisted that this wasn't a reality of Elena to get used to, because Elena wasn't Elena without her humanity. For his part, Stefan used the word "Ripper" so many times that it surpassed "sire bond" and Katherine wondered how he'd managed to last over a century and a half as an addict without even understanding how addiction worked. Elena controlled her kills, they did not control her. Though her body count rose alarmingly quickly, if you cared about things like body count, each kill directly related to an incident of someone sticking his nose where it didn't belong. A Ripper would threaten them all, but Katherine wasn't worried. Stefan was just projecting.

Still, as the boys were being supremely unhelpful, Katherine sought Elena out. She sort of cornered her, if you wanted to get technical about it. A public location was out, even though Katherine could make Elena stay, as she might just snap someone's neck after making the erroneous assumption that Katherine was an emissary for the Salvatores. (Not that that would make any sense. Other people did Katherine's bidding, she did not do theirs.) Thus, she chose a more "neutral" ground for their conversation.

So it was that when Elena stepped out of the shower, she found Katherine leaning against her towel rack. Specifically against her towel. Elena raised her eyebrows, making no move to cover herself. "I didn't peg you for a voyeur."

Katherine didn't miss a beat. "We'll chalk that up to a failure of your imagination."

Her doppelganger barked a laugh, gaze sweeping over Katherine's face, trying to discern why she might have come visiting. “So. What was so important it couldn’t wait until I was dressed? If you wanted to see us naked, I assume you have a mirror.”

She chose to interpret that as an invitation. Not bothering to disguise her intentions, Katherine traced Elena’s body with her eyes, from her ankles up and around her calves, her thighs and the neatly-kept hair between them. Katherine caressed Elena’s hips, over the nip of her waist and her ribcage, over the softness of her breasts and darkened nipples, up the column of her throat with such a lascivious stare that Elena couldn’t help but shudder ever so slightly. Katherine gave a predatory grin. “Just as good without the left-right reversal.”

“If you’re quite finished ogling me.” Elena held her hand out for her towel.

Katherine just shook her head. “Won’t be that easy, I’m afraid. Don’t worry, I’ll leave eventually.” She trailed off, waiting for the look of annoyance from Elena to signal that she should continue. “The people you kill have families.”

If she wasn’t mistaken (and she never was), Elena’s face fell a little when she said that. Of course, she was surprised, but it was more than that. Something in the downturn of her mouth and the bitterness in her voice when she said “I already know how their families feel, so I don’t have to imagine it. Nice try. And I didn’t think that you of all people would care.”

“Oh, I don’t.” With a roll of her eyes, Katherine threw the towel at Elena. She hadn’t shown any interest in running off to snap someone’s neck, so it was probably safe to let her dress. Still, Katherine kept a close watch on her as she began to rub down her limbs. For security’s sake. “People die. But when a lot of people with families die, other people take notice.”

Elena looked up, paused with her towel still wrapped around one thigh. There was something bizarrely intimate about the whole thing, what with the way Elena seemed to regard her nudity not as a point of shame or a sexual weapon (which it absolutely could be) but just as a fact between them. “What would you suggest, then?”

“The homeless. Fewer connections, fewer people keeping track of them. Fewer people care.” As she spoke, Katherine met Elena’s eyes. She wouldn’t stop the girl from taking this burden upon herself, but she’d make it absolutely clear what practices she was adopting. “At risk youth. Especially if you compel them to write a note about how they’re running away or killing themselves. If you want to kill, you have to take the vulnerable populations and take advantage of them. That’s how you get away with it.”

Throughout Katherine’s entire speech, Elena hadn’t taken her eyes off of her. Slowly, she rose to standing, wrapping the towel about her body and unfortunately impeding the view. She nodded just once.

Katherine shrugged and turned towards the door. “I’ll leave you to get dressed now.”

“Katherine.”

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, two pairs of dark eyes meeting with the kind of weight that could only be achieved when both came together completely secure in their own power. Elena’s voice wasn’t that of a supplicant, uncertain and embarrassed, but that of an equal, even a bit condescending in her acknowledgement. “Thank you.”

Though neither of them told the others about that, it was the middle parts, the transition where Elena began to stop actively avoiding Katherine and start even seeking her out, how they progressed to the point where they fed on the same victim at the same time, ended up dancing together in a club with Elena’s head thrown back and blood on both of their mouths that confused everyone, even them.

The crux of it, really, was that Katherine didn’t try to push Elena either way – towards vampirism or humanity. They just _were_ , the both of them, killers and monsters and content. So it was Elena who kissed Katherine first, and not the other way around. The reciprocation, however, was enthusiastic.

Elena liked to set the pace, and Katherine let her, appearing as she was wont to do and accepting the kisses, the fingers beneath her shirt and the bites that started at her neck and trailed downward. Not that she was submissive or inactive, no. She just let Elena start everything, let her make her own decisions. The Salvatore brothers hated it, hated when Elena smacked Katherine’s ass in front of them, just to rile them up. They tried to convince her to be cured. Cornered her and argued with her, tried to hold her down. Elena shattered Stefan’s arm and showed up at Katherine’s door. Her hair and eyes were wild, but the thing that annoyed her most was the way the bottom of her dress had a rip where Damon had grabbed it. It was actually a lovely piece of clothing and she knew she looked hot in it. She leaned on the doorbell, and when Katherine pulled the door open she scowled.

“Damon wrecked my dress.”

“Oh?”

Elena lifted the hem of the already short skirt to the point that it was almost indecent, showing Katherine the tear. “So I left a present on their doorstep.”

“Oh.” Katherine grinned, opened her arm to invite Elena in, and found herself pinned against the wall, door still open, Elena’s mouth on hers. Where before they’d been exploratory, had fun just because they could and because Elena didn’t give a fuck, this was wild and demanding. Elena sucked Katherine’s lip between her teeth and pulled, her hands sliding up Katherine’s shirt as Katherine’s ran down her back. She let Elena keep her pinned against the wall, breasts rubbing up against hers, kissing like they were dying.

“Bed,” Elena gasped the word into Katherine’s mouth, so quickly that for a moment Katherine wasn’t sure she’d heard quite right. But then Elena grabbed her hands and pulled, not quite disengaging from the kiss so that they stumbled backwards awkwardly. “Now.”

Normally Katherine wouldn’t question a gift like this but normally she wasn’t also faced with the prospect of fucking her own doppelganger so she drew back and raised an eyebrow. “Did you think this through?” she demanded.

Elena rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

Katherine crossed her arms.

Grabbing her hips, Elena drew them face to face, staring into eyes that so perfectly matched her own. “I want you to listen closely, because I am not going to say this again.” She was learning something, Katherine decided, from the time they spent together. “I want to take you into your room and I want you to rip this dress off since Damon ruined it. Then I am going to strip you down and throw you on your bed and fuck you until you are shaking and can’t string together a sentence. Yes, I’ve thought this through.”

Involuntarily, Katherine’s lips formed into an ‘o’ shape, lust already darkening her gaze. She tried to grab Elena but her doppelganger caught her hand and pulled her along, stopping by the doorway of Katherine’s room to again press her against the wall. Though Elena hated the new tear, Katherine found it very convenient for sliding her hands up her dress, over the soft skin of her thighs, up to her hips, but steering clear of her pussy until Elena growled and broke their kiss to yank Katherine’s shirt off.

They stumbled more than anything into Katherine’s room, where Elena immediately pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor, Katherine already shimmying out of skintight jeans. The way Elena looked at her made her skin feel like it was burning, the pit of her stomach clenching with want. They were the same but not, Katherine was quite used to her own narcissism anyway.

Where Katherine might use her words, Elena was tactile, shoving her onto the blankets and crawling atop her, fusing their mouths again. It was neither submission nor service but need and more than that want, heat that Elena trailed down Katherine’s neck. She tipped her head back to give her more access and was rewarded by a stronger bite and by Elena’s hips pressing into hers. She sort of wanted to fuck this way, rolling around using thrusts and fingers and tangled legs to get off but Elena reached behind Katherine’s back and flicked open the clasp of her bra, threw the pretty black lace off the bed and slid downward until she could take a nipple in her mouth.

Katherine made a noise something between a sigh and a groan as Elena flicked the pebbled bud of her nipple with her tongue, caressing her breasts with the pads of her fingers. Instead of grabbing the way men did, Elena focused on sensation, circling Katherine’s nipple with her fingertips and ghosting across the skin with her nails. Everywhere Elena touched seemed to have been given a direct line to her clit, and her eyes fluttered pleasurably closed.

Stroking Elena’s hair and back was tame for Katherine, dissonantly gentle, but Elena’s unexpected softness, almost affection, had thrown her. Katherine had anticipated fucking the hedonist she’d spent time with over the past few months, the one who had kissed her in the hall. This Elena, who could make Katherine squirm just by marking the path between one nipple and the other with her tongue, who touched Katherine delicately but with confident purpose, she was foreign. And Katherine really liked her. In that wet and squirming kind of way.

As soon as Katherine’s fingers found the clasp of Elena’s bra, she moved away, grabbing Katherine’s arms and pinning them to the bed. “Play nice,” Elena murmured. She trailed her fingertips down the sensitive underside of Katherine’s wrists, her path changing downward with the open mouthed kisses she placed between Katherine’s breasts and over her sternum, tracing gentle patterns on her ribs with her hands. When Elena reached Katherine’s belly, scraping her teeth against the soft, smooth skin there, Katherine shuddered. She returned her fingers to Elena’s head, playing with her hair and caressing her scalp in ways that was more than acceptable, judging from the way Elena purred.

She dipped her tongue into Katherine’s belly button and swirled it around, running her hands down Katherine’s sides. Though Elena touched her with utmost care, every motion she made filled Katherine with a potent combination of heat and need, stoking a fire that made her ache and rock her hips up when Elena hooked her thumbs at her hipbones, pulling down on the lace of her panties.

“These are pretty,” she murmured, voice huskier than usual. Beyond the simple fact of Katherine’s inherent appeal, there was a certain eroticism in making her double’s back arch, listening to the sounds that were both practically her own and undeniably Katherine’s. Elena wanted to watch her come undone. She wanted it as though it would explain their connection to her and give her some of her own relief. Sliding the garment slowly down Katherine’s legs, Elena continued the thought. “I want them.”

Katherine smirked. “You want to match?” Her insolence dissolved as quickly as it had come when Elena leaned forward and swiped her fingers up Katherine’s pussy, gliding through the slickness gathered there and pressing just hard enough on her clit to make her groan.

“Play nice,” Elena chastised. Given that she took the next moment to actually fucking nuzzle Katherine’s ankle, like she was some kind of cat, and then slide her hands sweetly up her legs, Katherine was forced to conclude that Elena certainly did not practice what she preached. Especially not when she bit Katherine’s inner thigh, close but not quite. Just enough that she ached.

Switching over, Elena nipped Katherine’s other thigh. She hummed against the skin, vibrations combining with Katherine’s already strung out sensitivity to make her whimper. Her hands found Elena’s hair again but the touch was more urging, pushing, than soothing. To her surprise, Elena looked up and paused, staring straight into her eyes, asking a kind of permission. Katherine nodded.

Sharp teeth scraped against Katherine’s skin, too light to abrade, but just enough that she felt it in ever fiber of her being, as though she was a bowstring that had been plucked and she still rang with the vibrations. And when Elena bit hard, teeth sliding into Katherine’s skin and finding her vein, drawing out blood with an expert pull, Katherine cried out.

She threw her head back, mouth open, eyelids fluttering. “Fuck, _Elena_!” Her blood thundered in her ears, through her clit, deep in her cunt as Elena fucking drank it. They were already fused by being doppelgangers but this was something else altogether. It was all in her head and entirely in her body.

To make it worse or better, Katherine couldn’t quite decide, Elena slid a finger up in her, moving it torturously slowly as her thumb circled Katherine’s clit. Anywhere else, a move that gentle would be soothing, but here it was utterly insufficient and maddening, something like unparalleled torture. Katherine bucked her hips into the pressure. The sudden movement dislodged Elena slightly, blood trickling down Katherine’s thigh in hot droplets.

Elena pulled back, dark gaze meeting Katherine’s, keeping her eyes as long as she could as she lowered her head and ran her tongue up Katherine’s thigh, gathering all the blood that had spilled. It was mesmerizing, the dark hair and unassailable purpose as Elena stopped her blood from going to waste. She placed a kiss to Katherine’s skin and then switched focus. Just once, Elena licked Katherine’s pussy, using the same infuriating deliberation that she’d attended to Katherine’s skin with.

Katherine mewled when Elena moved away, tracing a line straight up her body with her tongue, latching only for a moment onto the hollow of her throat before she kissed Katherine. She swiped across the roof of her mouth and bit at her lips, kissing her so deeply that they seemed to fuse, as one in both body and wanting. “That’s what you taste like,” Elena whispered against Katherine’s lips. “Just so you know. Because despite what you’d have us think – you’re _sweet_.” Hot and red and iron and aching and just the slightest bit sweet to taste. Elena liked it.

Before Katherine could say anything (and of course she wanted to), Elena curled her fingers inside her, two at a time, effectively cutting her off. She alternated between her pussy and her clit, just steady enough to make Katherine keen. Pure, animal want drove Katherine, bucking into Elena’s touch even though every time she did so Elena pulled away in the sweetest kind of torture imaginable.

She drove back in with her tongue, twisting the muscle around inside Katherine’s pussy, caressing her sensitive flesh. Elena liked the way Katherine cried out when she sucked on her clit and did it twice more, just to hear Katherine say her name like she was coming unhinged. Katherine’s fingers were locked in Elena’s hair and she tensed with every swipe of the tongue on her cunt. For someone who hadn’t had five hundred years to practice Elena was excellent at eating a girl out. She wiped Katherine’s mind into a blank. All she knew was grasping, shivering need as she got closer and closer to orgasm before Elena danced away, pressing kisses that grew ever sloppier and more unfocused to Katherine’s legs.

Even Elena’s mind and self-control were becoming fractured as Katherine’s entire body arched towards her, seemingly entirely out of Katherine’s control. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth open, kiss dark and wet, her curls spread across the pillows in a way that made her look like the most sinful of offerings to Aphrodite, entirely irresistible.

“Elena, fuck, _please_.” The words didn’t quite form right and Katherine’s unrestrained pleading went straight between Elena’s own legs. Her doppelganger’s body shook, feet pressed against her back, everything tensed as Elena finally gave in, returning her fingers to Katherine’s pussy as she flicked her clit with her tongue.

Apparently “vocal” was a trait shared by the doppelgangers. Katherine clenched around Elena’s fingers, every feeling shattering into pure pleasure as she came with a broken noise, a million places at once and as far from earth as it was possible to be. Elena drew her through her orgasm, continuing to stimulate her until Katherine collapsed on the bed, breath short and curls the slightest bit damp. The way she looked at Elena was almost unguarded, soft, and Elena placed a kiss just below her navel before rolling off of her.

She lay beside Katherine and dipped her fingers between her legs, circling her clit. Even without stimulation it was already hypersensitive, and she rubbed quickly, focusing entirely on getting off, the echoes of Katherine’s cries still in her head, the other woman’s scent everywhere. Just as Elena tensed, a second pair of fingers nudged hers away, Katherine taking over. Though the pressure and angle was slightly different than that Elena normally used, the very _Katherineness_ of the touch had her crying out, arching into orgasm almost immediately. Rather than teasing Katherine had taken her lead and focused on quick and dirty.

Spent, Elena collapsed beside her, her heart thudding in her chest, a satisfaction beyond pure sexual satiation spreading slowly through her veins. She turned her head to look over at Katherine, the flushed glow of her skin, and found that Katherine was looking back. They watched each other, one and two. Mirror images, but not quite.

Finally, Katherine sighed contentedly and reached out, fingertips just grazing Elena’s. “All that over a dress?”

Elena rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side, facing Katherine. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“I’m cold.”

Katherine tugged at Elena’s underwear. “Take these off first.”

The expression she shot her was incredulous, but Elena did as Katherine asked, stripping herself completely before turning back. “How is this going to help with being cold?” she demanded.

“It isn’t.” To make up for it, Katherine wrapped her arms around Elena’s chest and pulled her to the bed, wrapping around her until they were indistinguishable. She didn’t really do cuddling, but this wasn’t _cuddling_. Elena was just cold. That was all. And if she fit perfectly in Katherine’s arms, if the warmth that spread the moment they locked together was more than just body heat, Katherine would brush those thoughts aside as useless. “I just like the view.”

“Hmm.” Elena closed her eyes contentedly. “You could have just used a mirror.”

“I could have,” Katherine agreed. “But I like your left-right orientation.” She spoke quietly, in part because Elena was so close she didn’t need volume, in part to conceal the affection that laced her voice somewhere in her throat and she couldn’t quite manage to bite out.

Even they don’t know how the fuck they got this way or where it’s going. But here’s what Elena knows: she likes it. (Katherine feels the same.)


End file.
